mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Midora
Summary Tier: 5-B Name: Midora, literally meaning "the Third Tiger" Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Over 500 Classification: Human, Leader of the Bishokukai, Former Disciple of Acacia Attack Potency: At least Planet level+ (fought on par with Ichiryū and comparable to sealed Jirō) | Large Planet level (stated to be capable of destroying the Toriko planet) | At least Large Planet level+ (visibly hurt Neoacacia with his attacks) Range: Hundred thousands of kilometers (a number of his attacks can cover a large planetary range) Speed: Relativistic | Relativistic+ (landed 8 lethal blows on Joie in 0.01s)| FTL (can match Neoacacia) Durability: At least Planet level+ (withstood attacks from Ichiryū) | Possibly Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level+ (withstood attacks from Neoacacia) Lifting Strength: Class E+ (comparable to GOD who pulled a moon with its tongue) Striking Power: Class ZT+ (comparable to Jirō) | Possibly Class YT | Class YT+ (could harm Neoacacia with his physical attacks) Stamina: Incredibly High (much stronger than the likes of Setsuno who didn't faze over losing billion calories) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Calculating and manipulative; capable of understanding the mechanics behind someone's techniques to learn, counter, or exploit them Weakness: The effect of Minority World can be exploited by doing the opposite action against the desired outcome. Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Regeneration (Mid-level) (regenerated parts of his body being torn apart) -Superhuman Senses (from consuming most of Acacia's Full Course) -Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Immense Aura (which could act as gravity) -Can adapt to harsh environments -Can fire blasts of Appetite Energy -Can intimidate weaker beings (by manifesting his Appetite Demon) -Can restore a dying planet at the cost of his own life (via Gourmet Spice) -Fire Manipulation (Basic-level) -Can control and use his tongue as a weapon -Can consume objects to every single atom (with Hungry Tongue) -Vacuum Creation (by swallowing air itself with Hungry Tongue) -Can form tubular paths which consume everything that touches them to atomic level (Hungry Space) -Can imitate and copy abilities (including even certain special techniques) -Invisibility (via Blending) -Time-stop Resistance -Effect Reversal (via Minority World) -Can paralyze creatures (via Knocking) -Probability Manipulation (via Gourmet Luck) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Gourmet Cells': Midora was born with Gourmet Cells. Gourmet Cells are special, highly adaptive cells having extreme regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities, such that when implanted into the cells of another living thing they can enhance it in various ways. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body, they gain overwhelming life force and power. The cells can also grant a wide variety of outright inhuman abilities or grant superhuman senses. An individual's Gourmet cells 'evolve' when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of the cells; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. They can also develop new abilities or resistances as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. :'-Appetite Energy': Appetite Energy is a potent form of energy generated within Gourmet Cells. By focusing its overwhelming hunger and desire to devour prey, a predator can emit this energy outside of its body and shape it for various purposes. ::⦁'Meteor Burst': Midora releases a blast of Appetite Energy from his mouth. It is capable of launching an opponent into space. It is first used against Acacia. ::⦁'Hungry Bomb': Midora fires a blast of explosive energy from his mouth. :'-Appetite Demon' (Shokuyoku no Akuma): A unique type of Monster Troll spirits born from the feral appetites of powerful individuals with highly developed Gourmet Cells. Midora's Appetite Demon takes the form of a huge turtle demon-like beast with sharp fangs and dark markings on its eyes similar to Midora's scars. He can use it for Intimidation and to fire blasts of Appetite Energy from the creature's mouth. ::'-Intimidation': A technique in which powerful individuals or beasts try to scare their opponents (which can cause them to run away or literally get frozen in place by fear) by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features), creating realistic frightening illusions via the Ultimate Routine, or releasing a semi-physical manifestation of their Appetite Demon (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cell users) that can instill fear into any weaker being. ::⦁'Meteor Spice': Midora manifests his Appetite Demon to shoot a bombing raid of Appetite Energy in the form of spice from its mouth that flutters down like a meteor shower spreading as dashes of spice. The impacts of the meteors cause dramatic explosions, totally devastating an enormous area in an instant, to the extent of affecting the whole of Human World. ::⦁'Meteor Laser': Midora manifests his Appetite Demon and fires a barrage of Appetite Energy lasers from its mouth. ::⦁'Gourmet Spice': Utilizing Food Luck and turning his own energy into flavour and savoriness, Midora manifests his Appetite Demon and launches Meteor Spice but as a creative force, rather than destructive, at the cost of his own life. It is able to restore the entire planet on the verge of bursting itself. '-Emperor Ring': The Emperor Ring is a rare and natural phenomenon that consists of an untouchable vortex that gets formed on the atmosphere of Gourmet World when two prominent predators known as "kings" meet and battle each other. The size and power of the vortex depends on the power of the two combatants. This vortex has gravity which can pull unfortunate victims into the vortex. '-Food Honor' (Shokugi): Midora appears to be a master of both Food Honor and Food Immersion, as displayed by his high level of concentration and his incredible storage of energy. Being capable of using Food Honor, Midora's techniques increased in speed and strength several times over during battle by cutting down on useless movements and increasing his concentration. Doing this reduced his calorie consumption and caused his techniques to be far more delicate, allowing him to last longer in combat. :'-Food Immersion'(Shokubotsu): Being a master of Food Honor, Midora is capable immersing himself with a meal and by that, able to absorb and save more nutrients from it inside his body than normally possible. This helped him store almost unlimited amounts of energy inside his body, enabling him to survive for abnormal timespans without food or water and supporting his incredibly huge stamina. '-Food Pressure' (Shokuatsu): Food Pressure is a concept similar to Food Honor, though instead of appreciating food to capture delicate or special ingredients, one threatens food, so as to control it by force. It is likely that Midora's Food Honor naturally developed into Food Pressure in later years as his views grew more tainted and selfish. ⦁'Hungry Tongue': Midora can use his tongue as a weapon like a spear or whip, consuming everything it touches. He can control its length, size, direction and form. His Hungry Tongue can not only consume solid objects, but absolutely every single atom its tip touches, swallowing even the air itself and thus leaving vacuums in the paths of trajectory it takes. :⦁'Tongue of Thorns' (Ibara no Shita): Midora multiplies and changes the shape of his tongue, which gains an appearance of thorned whips. He can use it to attack from several angles. :⦁'Tongue Shield': Midora uses one of his tongues as a makeshift shield by spinning it rapidly enough to make it seem like a shield. :⦁'Mountain Tongue': Midora enlarges its tongue to a huge size and uses it as a flail to counter incoming attacks and smash the opponent with its tip to the ground. :⦁'Machine Gun Tongue': Midora releases a branch of innumerable tongues from his mouth that has a widespread range of attack. :⦁'Hungry Blow': It is a punch powerful enough to cause an explosion when the target hits the ground. :⦁'Hungry Whip': Midora stretches his tongue into space, and then slams it into the ground with enough force to leave continent-sized imprint on the surface of the planet. '-Hungry Space': An immensely powerful offensive ability born from Midora's Hungry Tongue technique. Midora pours his voracious Appetite Energy into tubular vacuums caused by Hungry Tongue which transforms them into what he calls Hungry Space. Said paths filled with Midora's very Appetite remain as imperceptible as a normal vacuum, thus being nigh impossible to avoid, are at first stationary, and instantaneously eat into everything that touches them on an atomic level, leaving not a single atom behind in the area eaten away (thus rendering any power that manipulates atoms such as Minority World in that area useless), causing large gaping holes reminiscent of bite wounds in Midora's prey at the areas of contact, acting like invisible snare traps. Additionally, while it is unknown if Midora gains any kind of nutrition from the things consumed by his Hungry Space, once a prey has been touched and thus eaten into by one of the paths that have been completely unmovable until then, Midora learns the prey's taste and can then move the paths to attack the prey directly to eat them away. If one attempts to directly attack Midora when the latter has already activated Hungry Space, they will highly likely be consumed because Midora's Hungry Tongue has already created a path around Midora, therefore acting as a sort of all-consuming shield around him. '-Imitation': Midora is capable of understanding the mechanics behind someone's techniques to learn, counter, or exploit them. His form of imitation is quite complex as he can imitate not only the very nature of an opponent's ability but also the very nature around him, allowing him to blend into the environment as if he were a part of it. This imitation is so diverse due to his extreme mastery over his Mirror Neurons. With this, Midora could copy abilities like Minority World, Gourmet Luck and Knocking. :'-Blending': Midora possesses a very distinct ability of blending, like a chameleon. This ability allows him to literally mimic the very scenery around him, changing the very colour of both his body and his clothing to match the very environment around him as if he were a part of it, being able to flawlessly move around any places with incredible ease without threat. :'-Minority World': This ability is derived from Ichiryu thanks to the Mirror Neurons within Midora allowing him to imitate just about any kind of abilities. Midora creates a space where any form of minorities within a micro scale could be used to become the majority and reverse any major effects on himself or the area around him. Much like Ichiryu's version, Minority World allows Midora to recover in an instant from any damage dealt against him as well as create a reverse effect toward his opponents, allowing him to completely wipe out an enemy. But in contrast to Ichiryu's, Midora's version attempts to erase the opponent completely as opposed to having them die by having their bodily functions reversed. :'-Knocking': Knocking is a special, non-lethal method of capturing wild beasts. It generally involves striking the nerves or pressure points that control movement of living creatures with the use of specialized techniques or the use of biodegradable needles fired from various implements, known as Knocking Guns. This way any beast can be paralyzed and transported alive. Knocking can also be performed with one's body without the aid of devices, but these techniques require an exorbitant amount of skill, power and precision and have only been performed by extremely powerful individuals. '-Gourmet Luck': Gourmet Luck is the offensive application of Food Luck, the fortune one can have with ingredients and their daily lives, such as the chances of finding rare ingredients, surviving against nature, or the luck one can have succeeding at a food related event. Midora copied Joie's Gourmet Luck which allows his blows to land and his opponents' to miss. However, there seems to be a limit to how often and for how long he can use this ability before finally depleting. Others Notable Victories: - Yhwach (Bleach) - Narutoverse (Naruto) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko